


no (s)talking in the library

by strictlybecca



Series: fifteen pieces of nagron [11]
Category: Spartacus: Vengeance
Genre: Alternate Universe - Library, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-31
Updated: 2012-12-31
Packaged: 2017-11-23 02:00:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/616819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strictlybecca/pseuds/strictlybecca
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Agron might have a slight crush on one of the university librarians. That crush might not be as subtle as he has hoped.</p>
            </blockquote>





	no (s)talking in the library

**Author's Note:**

> Oh man, so I'm like a trillion fics behind on all of this BUT here's the next one! This one wasn't requested by anyone, I just wanted a library AU. So, tada. :D

“You are the sketchiest motherfucker who has ever lived,” Duro said, his tone almost awestruck. “I cannot believe I am actually related to you.”

“Shut up!” Agron hissed, batting at his brother’s arm, his attention focused solely on peering between the books on the shelf to spy on the person in the next row. “He’s gonna hear us.”

“Whoa buddy, there is no ‘us’ involved here,” Duro protested, waving his hands and backing away from his older brother. “There is you and a restraining order and stalking charges, but there is no us.”

“I’m not stalking!” Agron said firmly, craning his neck to peer back through the books, making a face when the focus of his attention was no longer in view.

“You’re stalking a little bit,” came a new voice from the end of the aisle and both Agron and Duro whirled to see the smirking librarian, the dark haired one with glasses that Agron had been mooning over for weeks, standing there with his arms crossed. “Maybe you’d like to check those books out now? We’re closing in a few.”

Agron gaped as the man pivoted on his heel and strode off, pausing to collect books from various tables. Duro took one look at his face and cracked up, needing to lean on the bookshelves to keep his balance as he wheezed.

“Oh fuck, your fucking face right now,” Duro hacked out, slapping Agron on the back. “You are so fucked, oh my god.”

“Shut up, shut up,” Agron slapped Duro’s hands away, looking stunned and more than a little bit horrified. “I still have to check these out,” he moaned, “Fuck, do it for me, please? I can’t look at that guy ever again.”

“Nope, man up, rearrange your balls and get to it,” Duro said cheerfully, shoving him through the library and up to the circulation desk. “I’ll be waiting outside.”

“No, Duro, I-” Agron tried to grab at his brother’s jacket in a desperate attempt not to be left alone with the insanely gorgeous man standing in front of him, looking at him expectantly.

“Checking out or returning,” Nasir said coolly – and _yes_ , Agron knew his name. Two weeks of stalking _did_ allow him to glean some information, like Nasir’s name and his job and how much everyone else seemed to like and respect him – not that Agron was going to tell him any of that, but, still. 

“Checking out,” Agron said, studiously staring at his hands.

Nasir cleared his throat and Agron’s gaze shot up to his face. He was looking slightly amused. “I need your books then. And your student ID.”

“Oh!” Agron started, fumbling the books onto the desk awkwardly before digging out his wallet and pinching out his ID. “Sorry, I’m just – you – I…” he trailed off lamely as Nasir took the ID from him and focused his attention on the computer. Agron deflated and shoved his hands into his pockets, scuffing his feet against the carpet.

“Sorry,” he blurted out again – suddenly enough that Nasir glanced back over at him, looking surprised. “For the, uh, stalking? Oh god,” he groaned slightly, “This sounds so awful, but I promise I’m not like crazy, or like a psychopath or something. I just, uh, am really bad with people?”

“Are you asking me or telling me that?” Nasir asked dryly, returning his gaze to the computer and Agron scrambled to respond.

“Uh, telling, definitely telling you, that I am really bad with people, especially hot guys who are, well, as hot as you. Which is really hot,” he tried before wincing.

“Really,” Nasir murmured in response, eyes flicking up to Agron’s briefly, before returning to the process of scanning and stamping Agron’s books.

“Really really,” Agron agreed. “Part of it is the glasses, but the rest is just that you’re insanely hot.”

Nasir bit his lip briefly, looking as if he was attempting to hold something back, before snorting and shaking his head. He closed the last of Agron’s books and pushed the stack back towards him, leaning his elbows on the counter and leaning on one of his hands. “The glasses? Is that a thing with you?”

“I didn’t know that it was!” Agron cried honestly, gesturing expansively. “And then you showed up and _bam_ , now it is definitely, definitely a thing.”

Nasir bit his lip again, this time clearly trying to hide a smile. “There is more to me than how hot I am,” he pointed out lightly, but despite his words he leaned in closer to Agron, who tried to ignore his heart thudding in his ears.

“I know!” Agron hurried to assure him. “You’re also really funny and nice, and you know a lot about a lot of things, because I see you help all the students who come in here and deal with the stupid questions like they’re not stupid and everyone seems to like you and-” He cut himself off, knowing absolutely stupid and stalker-ish he sounded and instead just made a face and muttered, “Never mind.”

Nasir just looked amused. “I’m glad that the stalking worked out for you, then.”

Agron groaned, covering his face with one hand. “Please, let me stop talking. Just kill me or something so I can stop embarrassing myself, please.”

Nasir’s lips lifted into a smile and he leaned forward the slightest bit, lifting Agron’s hand from his face and pressing his lips to Agron’s cheek in a chaste kiss. “I kind of like it,” he murmured and Agron felt his own mouth break into a grin. “You’re not the only one who’s been watching, Schmidt,” he said, pulling away slightly. His dark eyes were bright and knowing behind his glasses and Agron fought the urge to steal another kiss. 

“Now,” Nasir said, pulling away even more and slapping down a post-it note onto Agron’s stack of books and pushing them towards him. “Don’t be late with these. There’ll be a penalty.”

He was smiling and Agron glanced down at the note to read, _Capua Café, 7 tonight. I’ll wear my glasses._ “I promise I’ll be on time,” he replied, pulling the books into his arms and starting towards the door. He managed to cast one last glance over his shoulder, more than slightly stunned at how his afternoon of planned light stalking had turned out, only to catch Nasir watching his ass with significant interest. When their gazes met, Nasir shrugged his shoulders as if to say, _what could I do?_

With a laugh and a spring in his step, Agron pushed out of the library – first to go brag to his brother and then maybe to panic for a few hours before his date tonight. Agron thought briefly of how utterly terribly the date could go and blanched.

No maybe about it. There was _definitely_ going to be some panic.

**Author's Note:**

> Agron is just really, really bad at courting people. And that's canon.


End file.
